Ava and Kweeb's Nightmares
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Jar Jar misses his Kami Wami!


**Hey hee hee! Here's Ava and Kweeb!**

* * *

><p>Darkrai got into his car and waited as Jar Jar limped over, looking bruised. He finally got in and sat himself down. "Okay, Jar Jar, Ava and Kweeb are next, and since they're aliens, they're probably on one of their worlds."<p>

"Da'ky."

"Which would mean we have to fly ALL the way across the cosmos to scare them."

"Da'ky."

"BUT that's the price you pay when you have the job of Nightmare King, and it's worth it to get the scare out of them."

"Da'ky."

"WHAT?"

"I see Ava Kweeby at ze Kami house! Mwee hee hee!"

"WHAT? You saw them? ?"

"I-sa see-see dere! Heh HEE!"

"Oh… well that makes things a whole lot easier! Let's go!" With that, they drove off.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Drilovskys' house, Darkrai phased through the door to find Ava sleeping on the couch, pressing Kweeb to her left cheek. Jar Jar quickly charged and broke through a window, standing up with several glass shards stuck in him. "WEE-HEE! I-sa gots-em stucky-wucky!"<p>

"Ugh… who thinks up a character like that?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Langley Falls, a chubby, drunk alien was reading these very one-shots. "My creation… I raised you well." With that, he continued to drink.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh well. Let's just do these nightmares. I'll start with Ava." With that, he gave Ava a nightmare.<p>

_Inside her nightmare, Ava awoke to find herself in some baron wasteland. "Huh… where am I?" After a while, she recognized it to be her home planet, Glomour, and her face turned to horror. "N-No! What's happened to you? !"_

"_Attention." She looked behind to see… nothing, then looked down to see several small tanks. "This planet is now under control of Overlord Kweeb. All Glomourians are ordered to surrender."_

"_Overlord… Kweeb?"_

"_Hehe. You don't remember? You were the one he was using!" a tank said. "He befriended you just so he could learn your planet's secrets, then plan an invasion to take over this world of giants!"_

"_He got the idea from the Irkens." Another tank said._

"_And this will be a message to all worlds that we teeny Kateenians are the superior force! Especially after we roast you over a bonfire!" With that, the tanks fired several ball-n-chains, which wrapped around and tied her, making her fall over._

"_Er! No!" Ava exclaimed, trying to break away as the tanks dragged her to many Kateenian citizens, wielding torches. She tried reaching for her swords, but couldn't find them. "Wh-What?"_

"_Oh yeah." The lead tank said. "We melted your swords into metal for our factories!"_

"_NOOOOOO!" And as the tiny aliens lit her on fire, her world went black._

"NOOO!" Ava screamed, shooting up.

"WHOA!" Kweeb screamed as the force flung him over to the other side of the couch. "Ava! What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Hey, Kweeb…"

"Yeah?" Kweeb asked as Ava lifted him in her right palm, holding him close to her face.

"You wouldn't ever… trick me, in order to learn my planet's secrets to plan an invasion… would you?"

He snickered. "Who do think I am, Red and Purple? Ava, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. Why would I betray you like that?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you're right. And besides…" She gripped him with her thumb and index and held him closer to her eyes, which looked fierce. "If you did that, I would squish and mash you so hard. Then I would scrap you off my foot with my sword and grind you into a smoothie, and drink you up and piss you out."

Kweeb gulped. "I'll… keep that in mind."

She giggled. "I know you will! Okay, good night." With that, the two went back to sleep.

Darkrai and Jar Jar then came out from under the couch. "Oh-shi, whoa. She-sa scary!"

"Scary indeed. That actually helped. Alright, now it's Kweeb's turn. Hehe. He'll be easy to scare, right? RIGHT? ! Ahh!" With that, he gave Kweeb a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Kweeb found himself lying in a frying pan. "Huh?" He sat up. "Where am I?"_

_He then heard some humming and looked to see Ava walking over, happily._

"_Ava? What's going on?"_

_Nigel then came up to Ava and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, Ava. How are you this fine day?"_

_She giggled. "Well, Kweeb, I realized I'm in love with Nigel. He's A LOT more charming than you, and a lot taller."_

"_But… I thought you liked me for my height."_

"_Well, yeah… but then again, how would it work out? So, I decided to dump you. But don't worry. I heard that Kateenians taste good hard boiled!"_

"_HUH? !"_

"_Care to do the honors, Nigel?"_

"_Sure thing, Ava!" With that, Nigel held the frying pan and heated it up, burning Kweeb._

"_OW, AH, YEOW, EEK!" Nigel stopped, and Kweeb was black with soot._

"_Bottoms up!" With that, Ava flipped him up, and he was sent falling into her mouth._

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_

"AIEEE!" Kweeb screamed, shooting up. He screamed right in Ava's ear, so she woke up as well.

"WHOA! Kweeb, what is it?" she asked, holding him again.

"Well… you wouldn't ever… cook me and eat me, would you?"

"Hmm…" she thought a moment. "I always did wonder how you taste. I wonder how many nutrients Kateenians have?"

"AVA!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I wouldn't eat you, Kweeb! Though you do look tasty."

"Hehe." He smiled. "Well, if we were healthy to eat, I wouldn't mind being eaten by you."

She laughed.

"AHA!"

"AHH!" they screamed at Jar Jar shooting up.

"I-sa eatee him!"

"NO WAY!" Kweeb yelled.

"Jar Jar? !" Ava exclaimed.

"AVA!" he yelled, embracing her in a hug. "It-sa been yonkies, Mate!"

"You know him?" Kweeb asked.

"We met him back when Monty was around. Er! Let GO!" she pushed him off.

"What is going on? !" Kami yelled, coming downstairs.

"KAMI!" Jar Jar yelled, running to hug her. "I-sa miss you SO MUCH! MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH!" He began kissing her.

"MMMMM, STOP IT!" She punched him upside the jaw.

"Oh, there's no stopping that guy." Darkrai said, coming out. "Alright, next up is…" He checked his list. "Marine the Raccoon? Alright. Let's go, Jar Jar."

He shot up. "YAAAA-HA!" And ran out of the other window. "Ow! I-sa… broke meh… bomback skin."

"Oh…" Darkrai sighed and flew out.

"O…kay." Kami said.

"Hey, Kami, does Kweeb look tasty to you?" Ava asked.

Kami looked at him and squinted. "Mmm… needs more salt."

"Hey!"

"Go to sleep, Short Stuff!" With that, she went back upstairs, and Ava and Kweeb went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Next time, Marine the Raccoon! Laters!<strong>


End file.
